Adventure Express, Chapter Five
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is the final chapter of Adventure Express!


Chapter Five

The snow storm raged on for four days, and moved on the fifth day.

The Doctor and Ace were doing well, and lived through a brutal snow storm.

The sun came out and melted all the snow in the mountain valley, as the water evaporated into the ground.

The Doctor and Ace came out of the cabin house, and it was a beautiful day.

"Professor I am glad that snow storm moved on. Now we can get on our way on the quest."

The Doctor and Ace gathered their items from the cabin house, and headed to the garage.

They put their items in the hover jeep, and got in.

The hover jeep left the garage, and headed up into the sky heading north.

"Professor, we haven't disappeared yet."

"Ace we have to find that sacred diamond."

"Where could this sacred diamond be Professor?"

"I have no idea Ace, but we can't give up now. We have invested a lot of time into this quest."

Ace and the Doctor couldn't believe a world existed beneath the planet of Nimo, but they were on a mission of high importance.

Ace then said, "I wonder how many people live in this underground world? The landscapes are beautiful."

More days passed by, and the Doctor and Ace journeyed on. They decided to find a place to rest, and came across an island.

The island had a beach house on it, and the Doctor and Ace rested up a bit.

They still haven't found the sacred diamond yet, and were getting frustrated.

The treasure quest meant a lot to the Doctor, because he wanted to return the item to Gallifrey.

Ace was concerned about the Doctor's state of mind, and how this quest was affecting him.

The Doctor and Ace were sitting on the front porch, watching the water waves come into the shore line.

It was the afternoon, and they were taking it easy.

"Professor, how come we haven't come across any big cities yet? Just curious."

"Ace I am sure we will come across big cities on this journey."

The Doctor and Ace got up from their chairs and decided to walk around the island, which was surrounded by water.

The island was a tropical paradise and the Doctor and Ace ran into an armed man with a gun.

The man said, "What are you doing on this island?"

The Doctor said, "Me and my friend Ace thought this island was empty and stay here for a rest."

The man said, "Go back where you came and get off my island."

The Doctor and Ace complied with the man, as they headed back to their hover jeep.

The hover jeep headed north again, and continued on.

The Doctor checked the viewer screen, and they were coming up to a continent. It was a big land mass, and there were multiple cities everywhere.

Millions of alien citizens lived on the continent, and the beeper on the planetary scanner watch went off. The beeper detection told the Doctor and Ace that the sacred diamond was 250 miles north of the continent, as they flew over it.

The Doctor and Ace were thrilled that they have come across the sacred diamond, and headed 250 miles north.

The hover jeep landed in a forest clearing, and it was outside an ancient city.

The Doctor and Ace then decided to head into the city.

They came up to a sign, and saw that they were in the city of Halpern.

The Doctor and Ace were tracking the signal on the planetary scanner watch, and couldn't believe the signal was coming from a museum. It was the late afternoon, as they were heading for the museum.

Alien and humanoid people lived in the city of Halpern, as the city was alive with activity.

The Doctor and Ace went inside the museum, as the signal was getting stronger.

The museum was filled with people and patrons, and it had artifacts.

The Doctor and Ace finally found the sacred diamond, and it was in a glass case protected by a security shield.

Inside the glass case was the sacred diamond, and it was a beautiful item.

There was a note under the sacred diamond and it said, "If you try to theft this item, you will be sentenced to death by law."

The Doctor and Ace couldn't believe they finally found the item they have been hunting for, and it was guarded by security.

They walked away, and finally figured out why people who were seeking the sacred diamond disappeared. The culprits were put to death, for trying to steal it.

The Doctor and Ace left the museum, leaving the city to head back to the hover jeep.

They returned to the hover jeep, and sat inside of it.

"Professor, what do we do now? We got this far. The sacred diamond is protected by a security shield to where no one can't get to it."

"I am at a loss for words. I can't fail the Time lords of Gallifrey."

"Professor, if we steal the item, we will be executed."

"Ace this is sure been an interesting quest. "

"It sure has professor. "

"The sacred diamond should be back on planet Gallifrey not in a museum. I really have to think about this one."

The Doctor checked out the console on the hover jeep, and it had a building scanner.

He scanned the museum building in Halpern, as he and Ace noticed that it had security measures.

"What is your next plan idea professor?"

"We do have teleport technology with us. This quest has been tricky."

"We do have cloaking bracelets in our gear professor. We have to succeed."

"We have to finish this mission. I say we steal the item in three days and the sonic screwdriver will come in handy for this heist."

"We have been in this underground world for three months and it will take us three months to return to the planet surface of Nimo," said Ace.

For the next three days, the Doctor and Ace were studying the layout of the Halpern Museum, and were planning a heist.

The Doctor and Ace kept to their selves planning the heist, and posed as tourists visiting the city of Halpern.

Day three came and it was two in the morning. The Doctor and Ace had on teleport and cloaking gear, ready to steal the sacred diamond from the Halpern Museum.

The Doctor and Ace entered the city of Halpern cloaked, to where no one couldn't see them.

The streets were empty, and both the Doctor and Ace went into action.

The Doctor and Ace were in front of the museum building, and the Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the building hitting a button on it.

The security protocols were deactivated at the museum, as the Doctor and Ace teleported into the building.

They found the glass case where the sacred diamond was, and lifted it up removing the item moving fast.

The Doctor and Ace achieved their goal. Now they had to get away.

The Doctor and Ace teleported out of the building, and stayed cloaked as they left the city heading back to the hover jeep.

The hover jeep took off starting its three month journey across the underground world of Yangun.

It was the next day the city of Halpern woke up to find out the museum was robbed, and went into panic mode.

Three months passed, and both the Doctor and Ace returned to the surface of planet Nimo.

They came back with a hero's welcome, because they were the first people ever to come back from the underground world of Yangun. The people of planet Nimo were thrilled that the Doctor and Ace survived their trip into the underground world.

The Master was still imprisoned and locked up. The Doctor and Ace were resting at the mansion after their extraordinary journey.

They were in the kitchen making lunch when Time lord Matthews appeared to them.

He was there to pick up the sacred diamond, and return it to the museum vaults on planet Gallifrey.

Matthews said, "The time lords are pleased about your success of the mission to retrieve the sacred diamond. Congratulations."

The Doctor said, "This mission had to succeed at all costs. I can move on with my life now."

Ace went and got the metal box with the sacred diamond in it, giving it to Matthews.

Matthews then disappeared, and headed back to Gallifrey with the item.

"Ace do you know what we need after all this quest business?"

"What professor?"

"A vacation and much needed rest."

"We can go back to the year 2016 and enjoy the jazz festival in Ft. Lauderdale."

"I agree Ace. Let's do it."

It was the next day, and the TARDIS left the planet Nimo heading to the year 2016 in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida to enjoy the jazz festival.

The Master escaped from his prison cell, and headed back to the mansion where his TARDIS was. He got inside the TARDIS as it headed out into time and space.

THE END.


End file.
